


Crumpled Paper Airplanes

by belladonuts



Category: Kaze Tachinu, The Wind Rises
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kaze Tachinu - Freeform, Love, Sad, Spoilers, The Wind Rises - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belladonuts/pseuds/belladonuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I watched The Wind Rises with a friend a couple of weeks ago and I JUST-!! ITS SO ADORABLE AND REALLY NICE oh and its studio ghibli's last film so i think you should watch it!! c: This will trigger spoilers from the movie, so be careful! I've also grown a habit of listening to My Chemical Romance. I thought their song 'The Ghost of You' fit this one-shot, so I hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumpled Paper Airplanes

* * *

 

What's the last thing you want to see?

Petrified black eyes stare down at a body of crimson rivulets as the pool of blood widens from massive wounds. Her mouth is barely agape, but slightly open for more blood to escape. By every base that pour out of her tore his heart to pieces; literally a heartbreak, a hurtling heart beat. His vitality has weakened by the sight of her fragile body. It hurt to think that her time would've been out by this second. However, it felt like eons since she has received hell's unpleasant stab in the back, although it also felt like it's been merely a day since their time spent together. Or, in other words, **wasted**.  
  
His obscure, tearful eyes blur from the wet warmth. His mouth quivers, as he attempts to hide his uncontrollable sorrow. His expression remains blank, resembling a paper barely touched or written. But mentally, the angst is taking over his mind, the light slowly fading, replaced as darkness, nightmares from the evil; shade from the shadows. It occurs to him that he can't do anything to heal those battle scars. His job is to protect her, defend her, sacrifice for all costs. He became rather selfless, taking literally every word she says. He'd even buy a puppy for her, if it'd mean wasting his money.   
  
He remembered those memorial days with her; their first time meeting. He was going back to his hometown Tokyo. However, an earthquake disrupted the train they were both in. As the passengers were getting off the train, she sprained her ankle in the process. Jiro Horikoshi, the young adult who strives to become an engineer, helps her get through the sprained ankle.   
  
That wonderful woman was Naoko Satomi.   
  
The second time they met, was on a windy day, at a summer resort, when Naoko was tracing the soft brush on the canvas. She blended the paint in with the colors, to give off that realistic vibe. The colors put into the painting appeared magnificent, practically realistic like a photograph. However, as the breeze rolled in, the umbrella took off from the ground, causing her navy blue strands to fly in front of her porcelain face. Jiro was taking a stroll, until the breeze came from nowhere and started graviting his figure backwards. He spotted an umbrella about to fall from the middle of the sky, and tried to get it. Naoko reacted in awe, looking slightly amused at Jiro struggling. And at that moment, Naoko found something in him. Familiar.   
  
After a few days of a distance and reticent atmosphere, they slowly began to open up. After Naoko's confrontation to thank him, they both may have developed a strong feeling: it was _love_.   
  
Their love was like an airplane - it would take awhile for it to start working, but eventually, everything will be under control if they work it out together. The plane was beautiful, but there was difficulties and flaws. Their love wasn't perfect - hence their wings wouldn't lift much longer into the dazzling sky.   
  
Why? −Must you ask,   
  
Naoko was sick.   
  
She was diagnosed with tuberculosis - an infectious disease that will attack the lungs. It's a disease that affects the air, causing coughing, sneezes, or any sign of a regular sickness towards other people. The condition happened after Naoko's mother passed away, and it seems she had been effected too.   
  
That saddened Jiro - even 'til this day, he appears devastated, cursing to himself that this had to happen. The destruction in his town, the bloodshed tragedy, and seeing those volacious airplanes soon destroyed and become part of history. His dream is scattered, torn apart, and burnt to the ground like bombed airplanes.   
  
Dreams of being happy with Naoko, dreams of becoming a successful engineer,   
  
−in a blink of an eye, they all disappeared.


End file.
